Pink Sticky Notes and Portable Hearts
by hopewithfeathers
Summary: Just a short one-shot that happens after DWS. Kurt and Blaine couldn't talk out and fix all their sadness and insecurities in one conversation, so Kurt goes to apologize properly. Angst, fluff, and sexy times.


**Hi everyone! I have yet another one shot for you that occurs after DWS. :) I know I'm probably a little late, but I had to get all my thoughts out properly. I really like this one I think...but this is my first time writing smut, so I would really, REALLY appreciate the feedback. Thanks so much, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own glee. :(**

Kurt knows they made up. He knows that. He and Blaine have both relaxed, at least somewhat, and Kurt can feel the way his chest wants to explode every time he thinks about Blaine, every time Blaine looks at him like that, and _oh, fuck, how was he so stupid?_ He feels momentary relief, after their "couples counseling" with Miss Pillsbury, but afterwards…

Afterwards, he catches Blaine's hesitation, the almost permanent sadness in Blaine's eyes every time he looks at Kurt. Love is there, too—it almost blinds Kurt to the sadness, the love is so prominent in Blaine's eyes. But he has learned to look closer.

It scares the absolute shit out of Kurt. He's so scared sometimes when he sees that sorrow, that hurt, there, that his chest aches with a whole new kind of pain. Has Blaine already written him off? Is Blaine planning to break up with him, even though Kurt said he would never leave him? He doesn't know what to do. Kurt just wishes he could take back everything that has happened in the past week—he wants to throw up thinking about how deeply he screwed up. He just hopes it's fixable.

On Friday, Kurt asks Blaine if he wants to come to the Hummel family dinner, but Blaine says he can't, he has something to do with his mom, and Kurt believes him. But it's just—he's just so _scared_. He means what the song says, that he's nothing if he doesn't have Blaine.

And he knows that the sorrow may just be because he's leaving soon, but what if it isn't? What if it's because of his stupid mistake? He can't stand the thought of Blaine lying awake at night hurting, just like Kurt's done for the past week, even after everything is supposedly okay.

After their dinner that night, Kurt's doing just that. He's trying to sleep, because he at least wants to quiet these thoughts for a while, but he can't seem to actually fall asleep. He hasn't been able to sleep at all this week. He's just lying in his bed, his heart actually aching (he will never make fun of people who say that ever again). He can't handle this, he can't handle not knowing if Blaine's lying here the same way he is, wondering if they can still do this. And knowing Blaine, wondering what he did wrong. The thought is so abhorrent that Kurt has to press his fist into his mouth to keep himself from sobbing.

When the first tears leak out of his eyes, he's had it. He sniffs noisily and is up off his bed in a matter of seconds. He grabs his keys off his dresser—and catches his reflection in his mirror. His eyes are teary, a little swollen, and his skin is even paler looking than usual. The circles under his eyes are getting darker and darker as the days go on. He huffs and pushes out of his room. Now's not the time to worry about himself—he needs to get to Blaine. He just…he just needs to hold him.

"Dad?" Kurt clears his throat when his voice comes out hoarse and cracked. Burt turns his head from the T.V. to look at him. Kurt sees the concern in his eyes when he looks at him, the concern he hadn't noticed before. "Can…can I go see Blaine? Please?" It's nearly ten, but they don't have school tomorrow, and Kurt's hoping his dad will understand. And Burt does—he looks relieved.

"Sure thing, kiddo," he says. "Just…just call me when you get there, alright? And I expect you back for lunch tomorrow."

Kurt's vision blurs instantly. He loves his dad so much that it hurts. He rushes forward, leaning down to press a hurried, messy kiss to Burt's cheek.

"Thank you, Dad!" he breathes, rubbing his already wet cheek. "I—I'll be back tomorrow. I think." Unless Blaine kicked him out tonight. Kurt flinched at the thought.

"I don't doubt it, Kurt." Burt smiled. "You go on, now. Everything will be okay."

Kurt smiled weakly and tried to believe him.

()()()

By the time Kurt is standing on Blaine's stoop he's trembling from head to toe. He's not even cold, it's like seventy degrees out, but he's just so damn _nervous_. He feels like a younger version of himself, when he and Blaine weren't even dating yet. He remembered how nervous he got around Blaine before—when Blaine brushed his arm against his, when he smiled, when he walked into a room and saw him. Now, just like a year ago, Kurt is unsteady on his feet, and his face flushed. He knocks quickly on the front door, steps back, and waits.

It takes several minutes for Blaine to come to the door at all, and just as Kurt rocks hard on the balls of his feet and turns around to leave, he opens the door. Blaine's expression immediately brightens when he sees Kurt, but he looks sort of bewildered as well.

"Hi, Kurt."

Before Blaine can say anything like, "what are you doing here" or "go away," the words are spilling out of Kurt's mouth in a rush of panic.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry! I know it's late, I know that you're doing something with your mom, or whatever, and I don't want to intrude. You don't have to let me in, I just…I just have to say that…that I…I'm…" Kurt's breathing speeds up and he starts to shake harder. He can feel the tears well up and spill down his cheeks. _Fuck, he told himself he wasn't going to cry._

Blaine reaches for him, his eyes wide and anxious, trying to usher him inside. He cups Kurt's wet cheek in his palm, rubbing soothingly with his thumb. Kurt closes his eyes. He forgot how good that felt.

"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

And of course Blaine's worried about him, he always is. Kurt feels like even more of a dick than before, because God, even though Blaine's been distant, all he's ever done is care about Kurt. All he's ever done is worried about him, love him, and put Kurt before himself. Always. The exact opposite of what Kurt had done. This thought makes Kurt even more hysterical.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, oh my god, I'm so _sorry_. I—I didn't—I never wanted to hurt you, I'm so…so stupid, I'm _sorry_."

Blaine frowns and hugs him close—Kurt lets himself collapse into Blaine's arms. Blaine murmurs gently in his ear, kissing the side of Kurt's face, and rocking tm back and fourth in the middle of his doorway.

"Shh, it's okay," Blaine soothes. "It's okay, baby. Don't cry, it's okay."

"S'not," Kurt gasped. "S'not okay. I…I'm…I'm—"

"Shh." Blaine pecks him swiftly on the lips, and then on the tip of his nose. "It is, Kurt. We talked about this, remember? It's okay."

Kurt shakes his head helplessly, because he can't get the words out. How can he explain that he knows how sad Blaine is? That he's scared, that he loves Blaine so much that the thought of Blaine breaking up with him made him sick to his stomach? Blaine kisses the side of Kurt's mouth over and over again, and Kurt realizes he's biting his lip so hard that it's raw.

"Come on, let's go inside," Blaine says softly.

"But, Blaine, your mom, I don't want—"

"My mom's not here," Blaine says. Kurt hears the guilt in Blaine's voice, and his stomach swoops painfully. Oh god, Blaine really doesn't love him anymore, it was just an excuse— "No, baby," Blaine says as if he can sense Kurt's thoughts. He feels Kurt go rigid against him as he pushes the front door closed with his foot. "I just…I needed some time alone. To think."

Kurt's breath hitches, and Blaine makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat when the tears leak faster down his face. He can't stand it when Kurt cries, much less when he makes the choked sobbing sounds that he's making now. Kurt's heart is beating so fast, and Blaine just sinks down on the bottom stair, because he doesn't know if they can make it all the way up to his room right now. He settles Kurt between his legs, running one hand up his back and the other through his ruffled hair. Blaine sniffs too, rubbing a tear from his face.

"I'm sorry," Kurt weeps, wiping furiously at his puffy red eyes. "I'm stupid, I didn't mean to cry, I just…"

"Stop apologizing," Blaine says firmly. "Let's get one thing straight, Kurt. You are not stupid. I love you. Alright? I love you. That hasn't changed. That's never going to change."

Kurt gazed at Blaine with big, damp blue eyes. He whimpers softly and wraps his arms tightly around Blaine's neck. He buries his face in Blaine's shoulder. He hates that he can't, but he can't look Blaine in the eyes when he says this, because he doesn't know if he wants to know if it's true.

"But something has," Kurt whispers. He swallows the golf-ball sized lump in his throat. "Something's changed." Kurt can feel himself go numb with panic when Blaine stays quiet, rubbing soothingly up and down Kurt's back. "You're sad, Blaine. I can see it. I d-don't…" Kurt's voice shakes violently. "I don't want you to be sad, Blaine. I love you so much. Oh god, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry—" Blaine presses a finger to his lips, a hint of a smile on his.

"I know you are, Kurt. I know. I just…this whole thing has finally hit me. That you're leaving in a couple months. Maybe for good. That I'm going to be stuck here, in high school. That there are going to be a ton of other guys—college guys—tripping over their own feet just to talk to you."

"But, Blaine, that's not—"

"Please, let me finish," Blaine says. It sounds like he's pleading, not like he's angry, and Kurt shuts up immediately. "I…I love you, Kurt. But…but I don't know what to do. I w-want…I always want to be w-with you. That's all I've ever wanted. But I…" Blaine's eyes are shiny and round, filled with tears—the way Kurt's seen them too much lately. His eyes are so beautiful, but his expression makes Kurt feel like he's been punched in the stomach.

"I want that to," Kurt breathes. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"But how…how can we be?" Blaine asks. He sounds like he wants Kurt to give him an answer, but Kurt is speechless. "How can we be, if…if o-one g-guy comes along and steals you a-away?"

"No," Kurt says, horrified. "_No_, Blaine. No guy could ever steal me away from you. Listen, honey." Blaine's shoulders are shaking, and he buries his face in his hands, the tears leaking down his cheeks. It breaks Kurt's heart. He reaches forward and pulls Blaine to his chest, half expecting Blaine to push him away. He doesn't, but sags into Kurt. He's defeated, which scares Kurt even more than anger could. "Blaine, baby, the only reason I even started texting him in the first place is because I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. You weren't paying attention to me, and I'm not saying what I did was okay, because it wasn't. Not at all. But I was just so scared you didn't love me anymore, and I was in denial. I didn't want to think about it, so I pushed _you_ away and tried to get attention from him. Blaine…sweetheart, I didn't even like him. I mean, he was okay, but I didn't feel anything for him. I just…I was stupid and trying to prove to myself that someone could like me. I was distracting myself from the thought that you didn't."

Blaine doesn't raise his head from Kurt's shoulder to look at him, but his shaking has stilled a little, and he seems to be listening at least. He sighs softly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck. Kurt tips his head to rest on Blaine's.

"I love you so much," Blaine mumbles. "I'm so _scared_."

"I'm scared too," Kurt whispers back. "I am. But one thing I know is that I could never be without you, Blaine. Even when I made the mistake to try, it didn't last for very long." Kurt swallows. "Blaine…do you want to break up?" Kurt seriously might throw up. Blaine sniffs and jerks his head from side to side.

"No," he says. "I…I thought about it though." He pushes himself up to look at Kurt, and swings one leg over both of Kurt's so that he's in his lap. "I…I'm just so scared that I'll get left behind. That you'll break my heart. But I can't do it. I _can't_. I want to throw up whenever I think about it."

Kurt laughs a little, mostly in relief. He marvels at the way their relationship has changed. A year ago, he was terrified that Blaine was going to break _his _heart—he still is. He doesn't think Blaine realizes how wonderful and beautiful he really is.

"I will _never _leave you behind," Kurt says firmly. "Never. I'm so stupid, Blaine. I can't believe I even tried to be without you. I can't. I won't break your heart—there's no one I love more than you, there's never going to be anyone that I love more than you."

"Do…do you promise?" Blaine asks, vulnerable and hopeful.

"Yes, honey, I promise." Kurt pushes a curl behind Blaine's ear and strokes his hand through his dark hair, slowly and reassuringly. Blaine's eyes slip closed at the feeling. "I promise. One day, I'm going to marry you. We just have to wait a year, and then we can be together forever." Kurt kisses the tip of Blaine's nose. "And there's Skype, and phones, and you know I'll live at your house over breaks. Like I said, Blaine—you aren't going to lose me."

Kurt waits until Blaine's hazel eyes open to meet his, teary but bright. A smile tugs up his mouth.

"What if I don't want to go to New York?" Blaine says. "What if I wanted to go to college in California or something?" Kurt swallows hard, fighting to keep the pain off his face. He ducks his head.

"Then…then we'll just have to have a lot of phone sex," he jokes. He clears his throat, speaking more seriously. "Blaine, New York is my dream, that doesn't mean it's yours. I love you, I will support you no matter what. But I won't give up. Nothing will make me not want to be with you."

The grin splits Blaine's face—it's so wide that Kurt automatically smiles back. It's the happiest he's seen Blaine look in _weeks._

"I do want to go to New York," Blaine says, amused. "I was just saying. I want to go to New York with you, Kurt. That's my dream—well, that and to do something with music. Which they have plenty of in the big apple." Blaine chuckles when Kurt visibly sags in relief.

"Thank god, baby, because long distance for four more years would _suck._ I love you, but god, that would suck so hard."

"Mmm," Blaine murmurs, suddenly distracted. He stares at Kurt's lips, his own parting on instinct. "Uh-huh." Kurt blinks at Blaine's sudden change in tone. He looks harder at his boyfriend—his eyes are half-lidded, his lips parted, and he's staring hard at Kurt's lips. Kurt smirks, feeling that warm, bubbly feeling that comes from loving Blaine.

"Oh, you like that?" Kurt grins. "Do you like it when I say _suck_, baby?"

Blaine makes a sound halfway between a grunt and a moan. Kurt giggles, and can't help but feel satisfaction at the glazed expression in Blaine's eyes.

"Suck, suck, suck," Kurt says over and over. He leans forward and kisses Blaine hot and wet, sucking and biting Blaine's lips into his mouth. He pulls back a little so that their foreheads are still pressed together. "Do you want me to suck you, Blaine?" Kurt breathes softly in his ear. "Do you want me to suck your cock?"

Blaine gasps; it sounds strangled. He and Kurt have never really talked like this before, like _ever. _Blaine always thought it would make Kurt uncomfortable, but _god. _Kurt's cheeks are a little pink, but he looks very sure of himself. Blaine is half-hard already, panting out a moan against Kurt's face.

"_Oh_, please, Kurt."

"Please what?" Kurt quips. Blaine growls in frustration.

"Please suck my cock," Blaine begs. He's too desperate for Kurt to feel any shame—god, how could he have gone without being close to him for a month? He's sure Kurt's thinking along the same lines, because he's suddenly on his feet, tugging Blaine up with him.

"Come on," Kurt says urgently, pulling Blaine up the stairs, their fingers intertwined. They reach Blaine's bedroom in a stumbling mess of heat, want, and panting breath.

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighs when Kurt shoves him onto his bed. He isn't exactly sure what he's apologizing for—not having sex with Kurt for a month? Or how messy his room is? Kurt doesn't seem to care though. He slinks onto the mattress after Blaine, crawling up to straddle Blaine's waist.

"Shush," Kurt orders, but his eyes are affectionate. "No more being sorry, okay? I just want to feel you." Blaine grabs tightly to Kurt's hips, rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Thank god, me too," he gasps. "Want you so bad, babe."

Kurt kisses him, sloppy and dirtier than they've ever kissed before. Blaine loves him so much he feels stinging behind his eyelids again. When Kurt's tongue stokes the roof of Blaine's mouth his hips jerk up without warning, slamming into Kurt's and making them both groan loudly.

"Oh god, you have on way to many clothes," Kurt growls. Blaine wants to make a witty retort about Kurt's layers, but he isn't sure his brain is connected to his mouth right now. He knows this is going to be over embarrassingly fast.

Kurt wrestles Blaine's shirt off and flings it over his shoulder, tugging his own off in the same second.

"Pants," Blaine chokes out, reaching forward with shaky fingers and unbuttoning Kurt's jeans. His boyfriend shimmies out of them with practiced ease, and then dips down to breathe hotly in Blaine's ear.

"I want to ride you," Kurt moans out. "Okay?" Blaine's sure whatever noise comes out of his mouth doesn't sound human. He fists the sheets between his fingers, rocking his hips up against Kurt's.

"Oh god, oh god, _yes_. _Please_, Kurt, yes."

Blaine doesn't remember how the rest of his clothes came off, but the next thing he knows they're both naked and staring. Kurt's pupils are huge and darker than Blaine's ever seen them, and he's sure his own mirror them. Kurt just sort of sits on Blaine's hips for a minute, his chest heaving and gazing down at Blaine like he's in a trance or something.

"_Please_, Kurt," Blaine begs. "Hurry." Kurt climbs off him in the next second, and Blaine whines pitifully after him. Kurt's on him again with a condom and lube already in hand.

"Not yet." Kurt smiles. "I promised I'd suck your cock, remember?" He sets the condom and lube aside. Then, he's lowering his head between Blaine's legs—Blaine lets them fall even further open, completely vulnerable. Kurt almost drools just from the sight. "You are so _hot_, Blaine," he whimpers. "So hot." In response, Blaine tangles his fingers in Kurt's hair and tugs.

Kurt lets his mouth drop open, closing his lips around Blaine's achingly hard cock. Blaine moans loudly at the contact—Kurt's mouth is wet and warm, making pre-come already gather at Blaine's head. Kurt licks and sucks it off, taking as much of Blaine as he can, until his nose is buried in Blaine's pubic hair. He pulls off and then slams down again, sucking at his head and running his tongue over the large vein on the underside of Blaine's cock.

Blaine knows Kurt's good at this, _so good_, but he hasn't felt Kurt's mouth around him in so long. He's already an incoherent mess, babbling things about how good Kurt is, how much he loves him, and "oh god, Kurt, so beautiful, don't-don't stop, ever." At some point, Kurt makes an obscene slurping sound around Blaine's cock, and Blaine has to fight with everything he has to not come right then.

"_Kurt." _Kurt doesn't answer, but hums around him, making Blaine's hips lurch up towards him. "Kurt, stop. Stop, I'm gonna—" Kurt pulls off him with a wet popping sound, licking his stretched, pink lips. His eyes are half-lidded and dazed, gorgeous, and Blaine heaves himself up on his elbows to plant a messy kiss on his swollen mouth. Kurt groans, and Blaine can feel his erection against his thigh. The heat in Blaine's stomach tightens dangerously. "Kurt, baby, please—"

Kurt reaches across Blaine's body to grab the condom, ripping it open with shaking fingers. He rolls it quickly onto Blaine, making Blaine sigh and whimper at the simple touch. He hears Kurt pop the cap on the lube bottle, and his eyes immediately snap open. Kurt squeezes the lube onto his fingers, warms it up, and then presses his fingers to the ring of muscle of his own ass.

"_Kurt_," Blaine whines. He's never actually watched Kurt prep himself before. He watches, enamored and gasping, as Kurt fucks himself with his fingers, one, two, and then three. He doesn't spend nearly as much time getting himself ready as they usually do, and Blaine's worry breaks through his needy haze, but he doesn't have time to voice his concern. In the next second, Kurt's sliding down onto Blaine's cock, tight and hot and so unexpected.

Blaine screams, and he has to bit as hard as he can on his lip to stop from coming. Kurt's so tight_, so tight,_ and clenching and wonderful around him, and Blaine hasn't felt this good in so long. Kurt's trembling and whimpering right along with him.

"Blaine, baby, you feel _so good_, oh god." Blaine babbles something back, but he can't for the life of him figure out what it is. He squeezes his eyes shut, pleading silently for Kurt to move—and he does.

Kurt pulls up and slams back down, hard and fast and with no warning. Blaine moans loudly, grabbing his bony hips and thrusting forward into him. Kurt speeds it up, moving even faster, up, down, and side to side until Blaine's not even sure he knows his own name. They had only tried riding once before this, and Blaine's again in shock at how Kurt picks up on everything—what he likes and how he likes it.

The rhythm is rough and wild, but Blaine has no problem keeping up with Kurt's thrusts, even though his have little control. When Blaine hits Kurt's prostate, Kurt keens loudly in his high-pitched, beautiful voice, throwing his head back and exposing his long neck. Blaine wishes he had the strength to lean up and suck on his throat. Blaine rolls his hips up even more quickly, trying to stroke along that spot, and he manages to until Kurt's wrecked and rambling praise in Blaine's ear. Kurt bites hard on his earlobe, and that's it for Blaine. His hips stutter and he comes hard with a howl into Kurt.

Kurt yells and comes soon after, stars exploding behind his closed eyelids and making him slump forward into Blaine's chest. Blaine hugs him close as Kurt gathers the strength to move.

"I think I blacked out," Kurt mumbles. "god."

"Mmm," Blaine sighs back without opening his eyes. "You're so good, babe."

Kurt huffs out a weak chuckle, and finally manages to slide out from on top of Blaine, wincing at the empty feeling that it leaves. He slides the condom off for Blaine, ties it off, and makes his way on wobbling legs to Blaine's bathroom, ignoring his boyfriend's whining protests at his retreating back.

Blaine jerks awake when Kurt rubs a wet washcloth over his stomach and chest, cleaning his own cum form Blaine's skin.

"Sorry, honey," Kurt says softly. "Just cleaning you up a little." When Kurt's finished, he crawls back into bed, snuggling exhaustedly into Blaine's side. No sleep this week, plus having sex with Blaine for the first time in a month, were taking a toll on his body. Kurt's head dips down to rest against Blaine's chest, and Blaine props himself up on an elbow to watch his boyfriend.

"I love you," Blaine whispers. Kurt smiles drowsily and lets his eyes droop closed.

"Love you, too," he murmurs, half-asleep already.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"Mm-hmm," Kurt agrees, because of course they are. Kurt's almost unconscious when he hears Blaine chuckle quietly.

"Are you sleepy, Kurt?" Blaine says in amusement. He gets to make fun of Kurt, since Kurt always does it to him. Blaine's usually the one who gets sleepy after orgasms. Even though Blaine's sure that Kurt falling asleep is way more adorable than he ever was. Kurt frowns and swats groggily at Blaine's arm.

"Sh'up," Kurt grumbles. He twines his fingers into Blaine's slight chest hair as his breathing starts to even out. Blaine smiles and rubs his back, humming softly under his breath what sounds like "Teenage Dream" until Kurt dozes off against him.

He's only under for a few seconds, or it seems like it anyway, before Blaine's shaking him gently awake.

"Kurt," he says gently, tenderly. "Kurt, sweetheart, wake up."

Kurt grumbles in complaint, burrowing further into Blaine's warm skin. He huffs sleepily and throws his arm across Blaine's waist. He's just so tired. Blaine whispers his name again, stroking soothingly over his hipbone. Blaine's voice is sweet, but there's a hint of urgency in his tone that makes Kurt finally force his eyes open. He tips his head to blink blearily up at Blaine.

"Huh?" Kurt questions with a yawn. "Whatsgoingon?"

"Shh," Blaine lulls. "I just need to know what time your dad needs you home. It's nearly midnight, baby." Kurt jerks up in brief moment of panic, blinking hard. He relaxes when he remembers that his dad said he could stay the night, but he stumbles out of bed to get his cell phone and text his dad that he got here okay.

"Thanks," Kurt says gratefully once the text is sent. He climbs back into bed where Blaine is still watching him, one hand ruffling his hair and his other propping him up against the pillows. "But my dad said I could stay the night…if you want me to."

Blaine's face instantly splits into a wide smile and he sits up completely.

"Wait, really? He said that?"

"Mm-hmm," Kurt says his tone affectionate and Blaine's excitement. "I think…I think he knew we were having problems, so when I asked him if I could come see you, he was relieved. He didn't want us to break up."

Blaine's shoulders sag in relief. He opens his arms for Kurt, making grabby hands like a little kid that make Kurt giggle and bounce back onto the bed into them.

"Your dad must really like me," Blaine says quietly.

"Of course he does." Kurt rolls his eyes. No matter how many times he tells Blaine that his dad likes him, Blaine never really seems to quite believe him. "I keep telling you that. He sees how happy you make me." Kurt sighs and cuddles back into Blaine's chest as they lay down again. Blaine hums softly, kissing Kurt's forehead and then his perfect lips.

"You make me happy," Blaine whispers "You make me so happy, Kurt. Like, I don't even know how I was happy before you."

"Me neither," Kurt agrees, kissing Blaine's temple. He starts to card his fingers through Blaine's chest hair again, making the younger boy close his eyes and puff in pleasure. "But let's not think about it, okay? Because we have each other now, and we're always going to have each other."

"Mmm. Thank god."

Kurt can feel himself falling back to sleep, so he tilts his head up to give Blaine a last kiss to the curve of his chin.

"'Night, Blaine. Love you so much."

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine breathes out. He tightens his arms around Kurt. "I love you, babe. I'll never stop loving you."

()()()

When Kurt wakes up the next morning, he's warm and content, but he knows instantly that he slept too long. His arm is asleep from where it's still wrapped around Blaine, and he twitches his fingers a little to erase the tingle. Blaine snuffles quietly in his sleep, and Kurt lifts his head to look at him.

Blaine's still deeply asleep, snoring lightly with one arm flung out to his side and the other resting on his belly. His lips are parted and his eyelashes fan over his cheeks, long and dark—beautiful. Blaine looks utterly peaceful, but yet as exhausted as Kurt feels. In the sunshine streaming through Blaine's window, Kurt can see it more clearly. He has the same circles under his eyes that Kurt does. While Kurt feels an ache in his chest, obviously fighting isn't healthy for either of them, he also feels relief. Relief that Blaine was just as much a nervous wreck as he was.

Kurt glances at Blaine's bedside clock and winces. It's nearly noon, he told his dad he would be home for lunch. His eyes travel to Blaine again. He doesn't want to wake him up, but at the same time, it feels weird and wrong to leave a note after last night. They're both still so insecure, and Kurt doesn't want Blaine to worry. Kurt shimmies carefully out of bed, trying not to wake Blaine, and picks up his clothes from yesterday, throwing them on.

Then, hesitantly, Kurt leans down and lovingly kisses Blaine's cheek, and then both his eyelids.

"Blaine," Kurt says in a quiet, singsong voice. "Blaine, wake up." As Kurt expected (Blaine never does wake up very easily), Blaine opens dazed, unfocused eyes for a second, before letting them slide back closed. This makes Kurt laugh, and he presses his lips warmly to the tip of Blaine's nose. "Blaine, honey, wake up," he says a little louder, shaking his shoulder this time. "I just want to say goodbye. I have to go, sweetheart."

This wakes Blaine up. He starts a little in Kurt's arms, his eyes opening quickly to find Kurt's face. Kurt's beaming fondly at him and runs his fingers through Blaine's wild bedhead.

"Go?" he mumbles thickly, panicking a little. He's not really awake, and he has no idea why Kurt is suddenly leaving. He's sure he had a bad dream where Kurt left for New York and left him behind, and for a horrifying second, he's sure it's coming true. "Don't go, please. No."

"Home," Kurt clarifies gently, guessing Blaine's thoughts. He pushes back Blaine's hair, scratching soothingly at his scalp. "I just have to go home, sweetie. I promised my dad I'd be home for lunch. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Oh," Blaine says, embarrassed. "Home. Yeah." Blaine looks up at Kurt, trying not to pout, because it's amazing that Kurt even got to stay the night. They don't get to sleep together very often. He tilts his head up for a kiss, puckering his lips a little more than he needs to. It does the trick—Kurt's beautiful, tinkling laugh fills his ears. He kisses Blaine long and sweetly, licking at just the surface of Blaine's upper lip before pulling back.

"Bye, babe. I love you. I'll call you later today, m'kay?" Kurt repeats.

"Yes please," Blaine smiles back. He sits up a little and kisses Kurt again. "Bye. I love you, too." Blaine yawns widely and blinks just a little too long. Kurt shakes his head and chuckles.

"Go back to sleep, Blaine." Kurt walks backwards to Blaine's bedroom door, blowing him a kiss on the way out. Blaine, ever the dork, reaches out his hand and pretends to catch it in midair. Kurt laughs, feeling as though his heart might burst out of his chest.

()()()

"How'd it go at Blaine's, kiddo?"

Burt's waiting for Kurt in the living room when Kurt walks through the door. The game's on, but Kurt can tell his dad's not really watching. Carole pokes her head out of the kitchen and asks if Kurt would be okay with grilled cheese for lunch, which he says he's fine with and smiles at her.

"It was great. Sorry I'm late, we…we didn't mean to sleep so late." Kurt blushes a light pink, but Burt seems more focused on the earlier part of his sentence.

"It was great?" he asks. "Like…you two made up?" Kurt nods, letting the wide, happy smile take over his face.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're amazing, actually."

"Good," Burt says, relieved. "I'm glad you're not breaking up, bud. You and Blaine are good for each other." Kurt grins, because Burt wouldn't have been saying that just a little while ago.

"Me, too," Kurt says fervently. "So glad." A sudden thought occurs to Kurt, and he turns for the stairs. "I'll be right back." He takes the steps two at a time to his room, crossing over to the shelves on his wall. He reaches for his and Blaine's prom picture, them dancing with their arms around each other, and practically tears the pink sticky note from the frame. He replaces it with a blue one: the things he will be taking with him to New York. He needs a picture in his dorm room of Blaine, after all, though he's sure he has plenty of other ones lying around. He rubs the blue sticky note absentmindedly, staring adoringly at Blaine's smiling face in the picture. He jumps a little when his phone buzzes.

_Did you get home okay, bb? 3_

Kurt's smile lights up his face. He's amazed at how a simple text heart can make his stomach feel all funny, like a million little hearts are beating inside of it. He sends a quick text back.

_I did, beautiful. 3_

Kurt gazes at the prom picture for another few seconds, feeling suddenly so, so grateful that things had turned out the way they had. If he hadn't gone to apologize to Blaine, would they have talked about their fears at all? He feels certain they would have, but would it have been too late by then?

_Blaine? You know when I go to New York, my heart stays here with you. You know that, right?_

Kurt chokes back a sob at Blaine's reply. He can imagine him saying it, and he knows then and there that they are going to be absolutely fine. Yes, it's going to he hard, of course it is, but they're strong enough to stay together no matter what. He knows it may sound naïve to some people, since a lot of couples say that and then break up, but Kurt just can't explain it. In that moment, he knows for sure that Blaine is the one. That they are going to get through this year and find an apartment together, someday get married, and someday start a family. Kurt knows, and he knows nothing can stop them. Not all the ignorance or all the distance in the whole world.

_And mine goes with you. It's always been yours, and it will always be with you. No matter how far apart we are._

**Awwwww :) Sorry, I know the ending's really cheesy, but it's what I do best! I love my boys so much! But I want to know what you guys think, so pretty please leave a review on your way out, and thanks for reading, lovelies! **

**Hope**


End file.
